Rumena
"'' ''Well...whenever things go wrong for me, I tend to look at the positive" -Rumi Rumena '''(nicknamed "Rum Rum") is the daughter of Indexgeeand the sister of Oya. She is one of the most kindest beings you could ever meet in the United 'Gees Galaxy as she tries to do whatever she can to help others. She is extremely selfless and will try to take risks just so others won't be harmed. Despite this she is extremely cowardly due to her kind nature and will try to help from her sister Oya. Rumena is a pacifist so she doesn't like to fight others unless she really needs to. Rumena also likes to talk things out instead of violence like Jeenee and Lalleegee's rivalry, Lasergee's rampage and Peenee's perverted issues. She has befriended many like Happygee and Friendlygee and has become much more likable than her sister Oya, creating a minor rivalry between them. Despite her positive attitude and kindness, she does have a dark secret. Along with Oya, she is half Pure, half Demon which gave her a extremely low self esteem as demons are hated by almost everyone. Unlike Oya who simply accepted the demonic side of her, Rumena sort of gained a personality problem thanks to it and tends to freak out at times. A few demons such as Deceivegee and Darkeegee tried to get her on their side but she always run away from them. Powers: Rumena has powers much like her sister's and different but her mother's but she doesn't mind. '''Teleportation: '''A classic, Rumena can go anywhere she wants. '''Magical Shield: '''Rumena can create a shield against attacks whenever she is being attacked, which saved her from a lot of attacks actually. This shield was actually placed by Indexgee to protect her whenever Indexgee isn't watching over her. This does create problems when she is interacting with friends and such. '''Pure Blast: '''This isn't that different from your average blast, but it's much more effective against demons. '''Corrupted Blast: '''Rumena can create corrupted blasts to corrupt anyone she sees. Luckily, Rumena never uses it since it's used for chaos and disaster. '''Summoning items: '''Rumena can summon any items she wants like a book or money which Jeenee tends to use her as she can summon money. The drawback is that it makes her very, very weak after. '''Ultimate Blast: '''If Rumena needs to, she will use all her energy to create a ultimate blast which destroys half a planet. This blast is enough to injure a Weegee God. Relationships: '''Indexgee: '''Rumena really cares for Indexgee and tries to help her out by anyway possible with minor stuff like buying food for her. However, she cannot fight herself and usually depends on Indexgee to defend for her. This relationship is quite balanced as they both help each other out. '''Oya: '''Rumena cares for Oya and usually tries to help her but ends up ticking her off. Oya seems to dislike her while Rumena tries her best to help out in any way possible. She is unaware that she is being clueless or that she is liked more than her sister by pretty much everyone except her mother. '''Jeenee: '''Jeenee and Rumena seem to get along just fine although Jeenee tends to use her to create stuff for him. Rumena is ok with this as she considers it helping despite that it drains her energy. '''Peenee: '''While Rumena isn't proud of his bizarre intentions and perverted motives but tries her best to improve him so he would be less perverted. This clearly fails as Peenee is a Weenee and Weenees are usually stupid and stubborn. '''Lasergee: '''Lasergee and Rumena seem to get along but Rumena does not approve of his destructive attitude and motives so she tries to teach him on how to be peaceful and not destructive but this fails as Lasergee enjoys being destructive and refuses to listen to her. '''Lalleegee: '''Rumena tries to get him and Jeenee to get along as he seems to insult Jeenee for wearing red. This obviously fails since Jeenee also dislikes him and tries to fight him. Rumena still refuses to give up and tries again and again despite every attempt failing. '''Happygee: '''Rumena really enjoys Happygee's company since he always has a positive attitude and makes other people happy. Rumena and Happygee both try to make other people happy as a little game but Oya thinks it's just stupid. '''Friendlygee: '''Rumena really enjoys Friendlygee's kind and positive motives and supports him in doing so. She usually have long conversations with him and talk about helping others. '''Galaxion Unlike Oya, Rumi is actually kind to Galaxion, although she doesn't return the feeling he has for her. Rumi is a tad aware that he likes her although she claims that he has a good heart, it's just in the wrong place. Although she is kind to him, she dislikes how cruel he can be to others, which is one major reason she doesn't like him. She also dislikes how violent and greedy he can be to doing what he wants, which disappoints her a lot. Lukben03:why would she be with a self hater